Ribbit!
by kalebxdd
Summary: "Boy, it was an ugly thing to look at." Goten finds himself a new friend while playing in the forest one day,


**So here's a cute little something I threw together today and I hope y'all will enjoy it ^_^! Leave me with your thoughts, whether you liked it or not. **

**So now please, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Boy, it was an ugly thing to look at.

It really was! Just the way those huge and round puffy eyes stared back at him fascinated the boy to no end. Both were looking in a different direction, but neither one of them even so much as glanced at him. That was kind of strange to him, 'cause he was sitting only two feet away, yet nothing he could do would attract the attention of his new friend.

It was a tiny thing, a tiny, slimy, green and ugly thing. Goten was a bit afraid to pick it up; maybe it would make his hands feel all gooey and clammy. The thought made him scrunch his nose in disgust. And that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to touch the frog. If he came home all filthy and muddy his mother would surely be angry, and when she was mad she was really, really scary. She would yell at him for getting his clothes dirty and send him to his room, a price that the small five year old didn't want to pay for such a cheap thrill.

Goten was about to walk away from the amphibian and go back to play in the woods, but suddenly the temptation to study the frog again kept him in place. He had never touched a frog or a toad before, but his best friend Trunks had told him that it felt really weird, but kind of funny too. The kid cast a quick glance over both shoulders, as if he were afraid that his mother would be spying on him from a distance. When he found the coast was clear he sank to his knees and turned his full attention back to his new slimy buddy.

"Hey there, Mister Frog?" Goten said cautiously to not startle sad animal. The thing didn't even take the trouble to look up from whatever he had been staring at with those squishy beads of his.

"Mr. Frog?" the Son boy tried again, but to no avail. Goten frowned. This wasn't fair! How could such a tiny little creature not see someone like him when he was standing so close to it? He wanted to stomp his feet, but didn't in fear of accidentally squishing his gooey buddy.

_"Maybe he's just really scared and he thinks I'm dangerous..."_

The lightbulb went off in Goten's head like the Sun rose at daybreak. But of course, that was it! Frogs only talked to other frogs because they were afraid of people. Good thing he knew just what to do next!

The black-haired child took a good look at how the small animal was positioned. Slowly, he put his hands between his knees, palms facing the leafy soil of the forest floor. He lowered his butt to the ground and grinned widely. He was sitting exactly the same as Mr. Frog right now, so it would be impossible for his new friend to ignore him; he was one of his kind now!

"Mister?" Goten tried to grasp the thing's attention again. This time, the amphibien rolled both his tiny eyes in the boy's direction, not even blinking as he observed the newfound 'frog' trying to communicate with him.

"Mr. Froggie?" He scooted over a few inches closer. "Why are you out here all alone in the woods? Aren't you supposed to be in the water or something?"

Goten's dark eyes turned the size of dinner plates when the frog's neck began to swell up to three times its size. The five year old tipped his head slightly to the right, observing the sudden change in appearance like a curious dog. He didn't know what was happening, but it sure looked funny.

Slowly, the frog's swollen neck returned to its normal size, and the strangest sound that Goten had ever heard an animal make resounded through the maze of trees around them.

"_Rrrrrrrribbit.._."

The child had to press his hands to his mouth the not burst out in laughter, stifled giggles escaping every now and then. He never knew that frogs made such a funny sound! The books that his mommy always made him read said that they made a quacking noise, but this sounded nothing like that.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrribbit..."_

Goten nearly tumbled over backwards in a fit of giggles when his little companion called out again. He wondered if there were any other animals that made such funny noises too, but he didn't think there was anything as that could be as hilarious as this. A goofy grin curled his lips when he noticed the frog's neck inflate again.

The black-haired boy sucked his cheeks full of air to the point of bursting, ready to give his very best frog imitation.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrribbit..."_

"Wwwwibbit, wibbit!"

The child felt himself glimmer with pride. That was the best frog impression that he had ever heard; that it was also the only one didn't matter. Not caring what his mother or anyone else would say he reached out to grab the slimy creature, which hopped away with surprising speed, croaking all along the way.

_"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit..."_

Goten giggled in glee as he hopped after the frog, imitating its movements as well as his sounds as he set in his pursuit, diving through the bushes his buddy disappeared into.

"Wibbit, wibbit, wibbit!" The kid cried out enthusiastically. He didn't even study his surroundings in his sudden burst of happiness, something that he probably should've done if he wanted to avoid a wet suit and a proper scolding from his mother later on.

The last thing he saw was the green leaves of the bushes he hopped through before he suddenly found himself kicking and swirling underwater. Apparently there had been a small creek right behind the bushes and his froggy friend lived there. The boy kicked his feet a few more times and gasped and sputtered as he reached the surface, air filling his lungs instantly.

The first thing he heard when he was above the water was laughter coming from somewhere high up in the trees. A quick scan of the area quickly revealed his big brother, Gohan, sitting on one of the highest branches by the brook of the stream, laughing and trying to recollect his breath.

"Big Brother!" Goten yelled, only half angry. "Don't laugh at me, that's not nice!"

He felt something crawl onto his head and Gohan began to laugh even harder than before, nearly falling out of the tree he was in. Goten looked up to see what was on top of him, but he could only hear it.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrribbit..."_


End file.
